truth to be told
by jendeukiechenn
Summary: Danny couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to tell them.


Moonlight was brightening up the dark streets of Amity Park. There was no trace of any sources of sound other than the wind and the raindrops falling onto the roads, apartments, leaves, cars...

Not a single human could be found outside at the streets. A few stray cats and dogs were possibly the only moving creatures breathing.

It was as if everything was...

_Frozen. _Yes, that might be the right word to express the vibe the city was giving off in that specific and horrific night.

It was horrible because even though most of the families were spending the stormy night at their houses, inside of their beds with each other, safe and sound, a fourteen-year-old was suffering.

Because of his own family.

It was scary, to be honest. Being a half-ghost, half-human was very scary when he had ghost-hunting parents. His parents hated ghosts, wanted to kill them, torture them-

_Especially him._

He wanted to tell them. He wanted to tell his parents his secret and talk to them about everything so bad that it hurt him both mentally and physically. He was so tired of keeping secrets, getting hurt and almost dying every single day.

But he was also _very scared. _He constantly kept creating very horrifying scenarios in his mind. He kept overthinking about it that Danny was so sure he was going to get crazy if he hadn't already.

His friends, _Sam _and _Tucker_, talked to him about it. They told him '_not to worry, his parents would accept him the way he was without a doubt' _but Danny couldn't bring himself to be so care-free about it because-

_What if they wouldn't accept him the way he turned out to be? What if they think he is not their son anymore? What if they disown him? What if they think he is a freak now? What if they don't love him anymo-_

Fuck. He was losing it again. He just couldn't take it anymore, he always came up with lame excuses for lame things, stupid reasons for stupid questions. He knew that he couldn't keep his secret from his family anymore, at least not for too long.

So, he was going to tell them tomorrow evening.

•••

**To: **Sam

**From: **Danny

I'm going to tell them.

**_Sent at 16.33_**

**_Read at 16.35_**

**To:** Danny

**From: **Sam

Are you sure, Danny?

**_Sent at 16.35_**

**_Read at 16.36_**

**To: **Sam

**From: **Danny

Yes.

**_Sent at 16.37_**

**_Read at 16.37_**

**To: **Danny

**From: **Sam

Alright.

Do you want me to come over?

**_Sent at 16.38_**

**_Read at 16.43_**

**To: **Sam

**From: **Danny

I'll be fine.

**_Sent at 16.44_**

**_Read at 16.45_**

•••

He waited until dinner. All of his family members were seated now and had started to eat their final meal of the day already.

Danny couldn't wait anymore. He checked the clock on the wall and reminded himself that it would be okay. The people in front of him were his family, not Skulker, not Vlad, not Walker... They were his mom, his dad, and his dear sister Jazz. They would understand and still love him no matter what.

_20.04 and it's time._

"Mom, dad, Jazz?"

His mother was the first one to look up at him. "What is it, baby?"

_Please don't let it change anything. Please please please please please please please please plea-_

"Danny?" his mother was smiling gently. "We are listening, honey."

_ Oh God, it's time. It's now or never**.**_

**_ Please!_**

_ "Danny? Danny!"_

**_I'm fucking scared, fuck. Please, oh god... Let me be alright, let us be alright... Oh God-!_**

"Danny!"

"Danny, are you alright baby?"

_His dad, his mom, Jazz... __They were also worried and scared. It's now or never._

_ "There was an accident in the lab, t-the Ghost Portal... Uh, it exploded, y-you remember, right?" his mother held her breath, he could see the worry in her eyes. She seemed to be expecting him to be talking about it for so long. Ever since the accident, Maddie tried to get her son to explain what exactly happened because he had changed -he had changed a lot and it worried her. He started to become much quieter than he was already, he started to come home later than usual, his grades were dropping, he was failing in his subjects... But Danny kept refusing to talk about it all the time. So, she never learned what truly happened, but now? Was she finally going to find out the truth?_

"Of course we do, honey."

Danny took a deep breath and continued, "it exploded with me inside." his parents' eyes nearly popped out of their places. Before they could start yelling and screaming, he kept going. "I changed." he gulped out of fear, "it changed me."

"I've realized the change of your behavior and all of that after the accident, Danny," Maddie paused. "but I never truly understood why."

_Here we go._

A brightness covered up the whole kitchen. Two rings appeared around the youngest member of the family. Blinding light and the rings went away soon after splitting into two pieces going up and down the boy's waist.

Ant there, Danny _Phantom_ was standing in front of them instead of Danny _Fenton. _He raised his glowing green eyes up towards his family, running a nervous hand through his snow-white hair, "I became a half-ghost."

"I am Danny Phantom."

The last thing he could see before his mom and dad rushed towards him to hug him was his sister's warm smile and teary eyes, giving him the comfort he needed.

**It is the first fanfiction I've written in ages so forgive me since English isn't even my first language. **


End file.
